God's men
by FearDarkside
Summary: When a group of gods are pushed out of their home planet of Blitz do to a civil war, they meet a pastel group of ponies. with there new found friends and maybe a little more than friends. will these gods live a life of happiness or will civil war catch up to them in equestria. it is my OC with pinkie and ill put other peopl's oc's
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you know what this calls for,... A SORRY YOU LIBRARY WAS DESTROYED BUT YOU GOT A BRAND NEW CASTLE party." a very pink pony by the name of pinkie pie tells her friends. after the events of Tirek, every pony was in need of some cheering up. Pinkie look around to all her friends for permission to go head and plan the party. Pinkie Pie was a pink earth Pony with a fluffy darker shade of pink mane, she had three balloons for her cutie mark, with the two outside one being blue and the middle one yellow. she was Ponyvilles designated party planner. she had a home on the top of her work place, Sugar cube corner. It was a little pastry shop run by a family known as the Cakes. There was Mrs Cake, Mr. Cake and their two twins pumpkin cake and pound cake. Pinkie had five best friends any pony can have. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Flutter shy.

"Sure pinkie, that sound good about now. I think ever pony should relax now that tirek is back in Tartarus." said Twilight. Twilight was a unicorn pony, But as of now she is an alicorn. She has a light coat with dark purple main and a streak of magenta running through it. She is the Princess of friendship, and was the personal protege of the ruler of equestria, Princess Celestia. She was first sent to Ponyville to make friends and to supervise the summer sun celebration. where she meet her current friends. From then she had to track down an evil alicorn named Nightmare Moon. She went to the ever FREE forest, with the help of her friends and discovered that they where a very powerful magic known as the Elements of Harmony. She was the element of Magic, the long lost element.

"A party ain't sounding a-to bad right a-bout now" (Please bear with me, i don't know how to type in AJ's ASCENT) Said a light orange earth pony with a blond mane and a stetson over her head. She has three APPLE for her cutie mark. Applejack was the proud owner of sweet apple acres. Where it is run by her family Applejack, her brother Big Mackintosh or Big Mac for short, her younger sister Apple bloom, and her grandmother Granny smith. She is a very hard working pony ad ins't afraid to get her hooves dirty. She is the element of Honest, she can never tell a lie and if AJ were to lie, it would be very hard for her to lie.

"Well, as much as i do want to get home and relax. If everypony will go to pinkie's party then i shall see that i will attend as well" Said a unicorn by the name of Rarity. She is an egg color mare with stylish purple mane and cutie mark was of three diamonds She is the fashion designer and sister of a filly by the name sweetie bell. she owns the Carousel boutique. where she makes outfits for clients that wish to look formal. Because of her gorges looks she has won the heart of a baby dragon known as spike, twilight's personal ASSISTANT..

"Yeah we should have a party. After all we just kicked Tirek's sorry flank back to tartarus. As long as there's cider there" said a canyon color Pegasus with magenta eyes and a rainbow mane, and has a CLOUD with a rainbow lightning blot coming out of it for her cutie mark. She was Rainbow dash and she was the fastest flier in all of equestria. RB has went so fast that she shattered the sound barrier and mane a sonic boom but crossed with a rainbow. She is the element of loyalty and would never abounded her friends; even for her hearts desire.

"oh, I don't mind pinkie, that is if you don't mind toughing the party" said a very shy yellow Pegasus. she had three butterflies for her cutie mark and had a pink mane and tail. she was took care of all the animals around Ponyville. Flutter shy was friends with the most crazy force known to pony kind. Discord, the god of chaos. she was the one that reformed discord from his out of control state to his kind state he is now.

"OH, this is going to be so much fun. i can invite every pony, and make cakes and cupcakes and punch, and..." was a the pink pony could say before her mouth was shut by Aj

"We know how exited you get about parties pinkie, So how about we all invite the entire town to a party in the castle" Said twilight to the energetic pony.

"Yeah and maybe you can find that special some pony you have been looking for pinkie" Said Rainbow to pinkie with a smug grin and a teasing tone to her voice. Pinkie's face turns pinker than coat as she BEGINS to shutter her words.

"u uh, I-I Never S-Said I w-wanted a SPECIAL s-some p-p-p-pony" Says the very embarrassed party pony. She was clearly trying to abode the question. " I never said that, dashie''

"Well whatever, i just want to have some fun with my friends and enjoy your ever lasting friends ship" twilight says to her now smiling friends.

"wow, Twilight you have really OPEN up to the idea of friendship, I do remember the first day you have arrived here in town. Oh, you were just pushing all the ponies trying to be your friends away. But look at you now. All about friends and making new ones were ever you go" Said the very elegant Rarity.

"Hey enough chit chat, we have a party to plan. So come on girls" pinkie told her friends. But unknown to any of them. tonight they will meet six individuals from another world where Gods inhabit that planet.

Author's NOTE:

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so don't be afraid to tell me all my mistakes. i really need to be told that so i can improve. i really appropriate that you guys took the time and read what little words are in this chapter. i just needed a chapter to tell you guys i need some oc's, they are going to be humans. and you have to tell me what god they are. here's a TEMPLATE of what you should leave in the comments jut follow what i left.

Name: Jake Ramos

Sex:Male

God role:Parties, and gaming

Personality: Fun loving man with the heart of a child. he is very loyal to his friends and would do anything to protect them. Jake, as the god of parties can control anything that has to do with parties (music,food,dancing,singing,decoration,etc.) He loves the color purple. And he enjoys sweets.

Height:6'2

appearance:purple convers, black pants (not baggy or skinny) a midnight purple shirt with a logo of his face with his hands crossed over his neck. his face is giving a toothy smile and a crown over his head, he has his custom head PHONES. there beats pro with it being black and purple. His eye color is purple

Main six interest: His interest is going to be Pinkie Pie so she is going to be off THE LIST for all your oc's to be with

I'm only going to accept the first five oc's OK guys. and if i don't get five by friday. I'll just make some up. But next chapter will be about the Gods and their lifes.


	2. Chapter 2

As i start to wake up, I feel and smell grass all around me. which is odd do to the fact that i was supposted to be home sleeping in my bed after the wild birthday party i through for my friend Mike Pelyao. As i open my eyes i see that al my friends arearound me in some sort of apple forest.

There was Daniel Harmony or we just call him harmony, He is the god of air, basically anything to do with air. He is six foot six, with black short sleve shirt with black pants. Dark coloured running shoes. His eyes are milticoloured and he weres this black hoodie most of the time. Hood is up as he wants to hide his eyes (a reason for under confidence or fear of his friends making fun of him). Blonde short hair. Well built and strong. He is relaxed most of the time but can be very energetic, just like me. Although he is relaxed he likes to mess around with his friends but when away from them he isnt confident. Mostly selfless and caring.

There is Arnold Fink. he is the good of intelligence. He loves to read and learn new things. The only reason he hangs out with us and not stay home and read is because i drag him to every place we think of going. He has khaki jeans with a blue and white sweatervest and some blue vans. he has some big stereotypical nrd glasses and his hair is always done to the right. He is very found of correcting every bit of miss information anyone of us says.

ALfredo Pelayo. He is the good of cooking. He is a chubby man with tan vans and camo shorts. He has a dark grey shit with a picture of a cat. he has the same type of glasses me and arnolld where but not as big. He alwas enjoys a good laugh and is always looking to cook meals for us when we are having a game night at my place. He has been my friends for over 21 million years. He was the first friend i had, so we treat each other like family

Mike Fernado. He is the good of fashion. He is always dressed nice and has a proper english accent. He were a classic black and white tux and has his hair comed neatly to the left side. He is always the one hesitatet to what we do. He never likes to have fun with us when were are wrestling in the mud.

David Silva. He is the god of protection. He is the one who protects us when we are introuble. HE even went as far as to fight the god of war for me when he saw him bulling me. he were this power armor (like the ones the brother of steel uses in Fallout 3)that he got for his birthday last four hundred years ago, but under that he has red nikes with black pants and a dark red shirt with the logo of greenday. He treats us like if we are his little brothers do to the fact that hes the oldest at 25. Harmony is 20. Alfredo is 23. Arnold is 24. Mike is 24. And im the younest at only 21.

Then theres me. My name is Jake Ramos. I am the god of parties and gaming. I am the only god who has two diffrent god roles. WHY? Because My dad is the god of gods. anyway im am six foot two. i wear pruple converse. black pants. and a dark purple shirt with a pac-man wereing pro beats on it. i have semi large glasses with pro beats around my neck. they are purple with the same logo as my shirt where the beats logo is supposted to be.

AS for my dad he is an awsome ruler i my eyes and my friends to, But some gods dont like his rule so the started a rebilion. ANd one thing led to another and the hole planet of blitz, home of all the gods, went to a civil war.

"Huh, what happend last nigh." Alfredo said to him self. all of my friends start to wake up.

"Yeah i dont think were in Blitz anymore guys, the color is off. It looks like pastle colors." said Arnold to no one in perticular.

"Well since were not on Blitz anymore, you think I can make friends witht eh locals." I told them. and they all gave me a deadpan look.

"What is it with you and always looking for new people to make friends with Jake" Mike said to me

"I always enjoy makeing new friends. It's like a force of habbit to me."

"Well we arent going to know where we are until we get somewere with people. I suggest we move out and look for a town." said Harmony

"Harmony is right, lets see which deriction we should go in first before we get lost." said arnold

"hey look guys it says POnyville is only two miles away."

"Ponyville, who names there town that." said Mike

"i dont know, nut frankly I really dont care" Said Alfredo.

And with that we took of to god nows where poniville was.

A/N Sorry I missed the dead line Guys. I was studing for my finals. But now that I am in summer breake i can post more offten.


End file.
